A Fearful Hunt
Previous Story. ---- As Captain and recently-appointed Lieutenant flash stepped through the skies of the Seireitei, a large dome overhead no one knew the purpose of, Tadashi suppressed the urge to turn himself right around and confront the Head-Captain over what Izaya had just revealed to him. But then that'd be suicide, he told himself, discarding the notion immediately. It still came down to the fact that they needed to find and apprehend Raiden. There was a good chance he'd know what this dome was and, most importantly, what was the story behind Shori Keihatsu's rise to Captaincy. "Izaya, you're still our best bet tracking down Raiden." Tadashi said at last. "Head back to the 11th Divisions Barracks and look for a kid called Itazura. He's been helping Shin and I keep track of Raiden's movements. He'll be a big help." "Itazura huh? You sure Kori? Some kid helping us out?" Izaya sighed before laughing and smiling back at his Captain. "Hmm...if you say so pal. But what are you going to be doing while we're tracking down Raiden?" Izaya continued along the small path before jumping on a nearby wall as he awaited his Captain's response. Tadashi suppressed the urge to laugh, settling instead for a sly little look. Izaya might remember it from when Tadashi, on their first meeting, had hid his position and status from his young friend. "Believe me, you'll be surprised just how resourceful the little guy can be." He let the fact that Itazura happened to be his only son slip by without comment, which was the source of his amusement. "I don't know how, but he reminds me a little of myself at that age. It's quite uncanny, actually." Some would think he enjoyed surprising Izaya. "If you say so Kori." Izaya chuckled in an awkward manner, somewhat confused at his Captain's antics. "So 11th Division huh? I'm never gonna understand you pal but, if you have faith in him as do I!" Izaya cheered as he performed a handstand and flipped off of the wall he was on before making his way toward the barracks of one of the most rowdy squads. "Hmm....Itazura huh? Wish I knew what he looked like if anything. Oh well. Come on Izaya...let's find this guy." Izaya spoke as he looked around hoping to find someone who 'looked' like an Itazura. ``Itazura!? Itazura!? Anyone know an Itazura?" Tadashi shook his head, muttered a curse and increased his speed, intent on finding his allies. "Haha!" He finally laughed. "He doesn't even know what he looks like!" ---- Itazura finished his chores for the day by setting aside the practice swords in the inner dojo, taking one with him when he left, somewhat annoyed that his mother still managed to give him orders despite her time mostly being taken up looking after the 7th Division and Uncle Shin. He shifted his look about the place, deciding it'd need a clean. Which he wasn't going to be doing. He had better things to be doing, such as nothing. He filtered through the growing crowd, suddenly wondering why he'd put the practice swords away in the first place. Five minutes wouldn't be gone until everyone was using one again anyway. Rolling eyes and muttering curses, Itazura stepped into the open courtyard and began working through basic swings. Horizontal slash, diagonal, followed by a forward lunge and pierce. He continued in that vain until he'd built quite a sweat, ceasing his exercises with a running strike at mid-air, followed by an exaggerated sheathing maneuver. "Whew..." He sounded. He wasn't training enough, he concluded from the poor display. Again he rolled his eyes, this time tilting his head skyward as he did so. "...Who...?" He asked finally of no one in particular as a figure, descending, blotted out his view of the sun past the barracks roof. Landing on the ground, Izaya looked at the small framed person in front of him and scratched his head. "Oi! Hey you! I've been searching for what seems like ages now. Do YOU know anyone around here by the name of Itazura? I've been saying this guy's name so much that I'm probably gonna sock him one good time once I actually do find him. But don't tell him I said that, I want to surprise him." "Should I mess with him?" Was Itazura's first thoughts. It'd be a fun break from his tedious chores, but if he was here on official business then his father would chew him out later for wasting time, especially with the large and seemingly dangerous dome surrounding them. Just what was it? Eh, thoughts for someone else. Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble this time to cause mischief to the squad members, Itazura flicked aside the light silver strands of hair falling about his face and stepped closer to the newly arrived. "Na, na, this is the question you need to ask: Would you be fast enough to hit me?" "Oh?" Throwing a swift punch, Izaya was aiming to strike the youngster square in the forehead. Tripping over himself and his long hair, Izaya stumbled to the ground before rolling and striking himself face first against a wall. A large thud could be heard as his skull collided against the wall and he fell backwards looking at Itazura from a now upside down view. "Ok...that doesn't count." Noticing the chuckles and sneers from the surrounding Shinigami, Izaya quickly picked himself up and continued as if nothing had just occured. "Oi! So you're Itazura? You don't look like much much but, if Kori says I should rely I you, then I suppose I don't really have much of a choice." Flashing his trademark grin, Izaya stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you pal. The name's Izaya. Izaya Masaharu." The use of his father's surname as a means of addressing him didn't really surprise Itazura. After all, the squad members never called him captain, unless of course the situation was important enough to provide the effort and even then the occasional Tadashi slipped through. Chuckling alongside the surrounding squad members, Itazura silently shook his head as he did so. "It seems my father's already introduced me, but I can't help feeling he left something out." He knew his father well. He'd probably neglected the fact that Itazura was his eldest child. "I'm Itazura Kori, son of Tadashi and Yukimura Kori," and he took the outstretched hand with a happy little smile. "S-s-son!? You're the son of Kori!? What in the world is going on here!?" Izaya's jaw dropped as if he were seeing the universe in a new light. "Then that would make you Kori 2. Hmm...I don't like that. I'm just gonna call you Itta. Is that ok with you Itta?" Izaya laughed as he shook Itazura's hand vigorously, but still dumbfounded by the sudden revelation. He'd been called worse by his uncle. "My uncle Shin calls me little shit. Itta's fantastic in comparison. But pops never tires of that scheme," it was truly laughable how many times he'd pulled it now. At least half the 11th Division had fallen prey to it at some point or another. "Let me have a guess. Pops sent you here to find either me or Mariko, probably for help looking for an annoying lieutenant with a knack for disappearing?" Still trying to understand why Kori tricked him, Izaya shook it off with a laugh, thinking to himself of how he would smack his Captain later. "Hm. I guessing you noticed the dome around us correct? Well the previous lieutenant, Raiden Yasuhiro, vanished sometime in between when it wasn't there and when it suddenly appeared. I was sent by Kori to find you and investigate. Together we will sol--wait a sec! Mariko? That sounds like a cute girl's name. Who's she?! Your girl?" Itazura flicked the single lock of silver hair that fell about his forehead when he was thinking away before answering Izaya's questions. "My sister," Itazura replied simply. "Yes, many have called her cute before. Yes she's single and no I don't have a clue where she is today. And yes, I know about the dome." He pointed to the sky above as if it were obvious, all-the-while changing the subject quickly. "But you're saying Raiden's behind this?" That was a surprise. Since when did he have that kind of power? "Oh? Your sister huh?" Izaya smiled neglecting the question about Raiden briefly, "Well maybe I should go make sure she's ok.....er...nevermind. I'll see her eventually maybe." Turning back to Itazura with a serious look on his face, uncommon to see on the young shinigami, he thought for a moment. "Well Itta. We aren't sure if it was him alone or him working with a third party. We've been tasked to go find him however, as he went M.I.A only recently and raised many suspicions as to his whereabouts." Itazura paced back and forth throughout Izaya's explanation, remaining quiet and filing away each part encase it proved helpful later. "... He isn't easy found." He remarked finally, coming to a stop. "I've been following him long enough now to know that. He was always fond of the Rukongai... especially small hamlets and forests... just how far does that dome stretch? Just the Seireitei, or a little of the Rukongai beyond?" "I'm not exactly sure." Izaya sighed realizing this wouldn't be an easy task after all. "I haven't exactly explored it yet. My guess would be that it goes on for quite a bit in order for whoever wants to trap everyone, to trap a large quantity of people at one time; given the fact that there are various patrols throughout the area. I suggest we try to see how far it stretches first and then search near the borders. If anything I doubt he would have gotten out before this dome was erected unless he was the one to make it himself and given the way everyone is talking and behaving, I don't think he was." "Raiden didn't do this," Itazura quickly added. "Pops might know him better than anyone else, but that's only how he acts and behaves. When it comes to his powers, Mariko and I know him better than anyone. If I was betting, and I'm a betting boy, I'd say this was whoever pulls Raiden's strings - the person I've been trying to identify for close to six months." And failed miserably. "But you're right. Let me swing by my house first, though. I'm still a student, so unless a Shinigami gives me permission, no zanpakutō for me." "Hm? Ah! That's right! You didn't know this but I'm the new lieutenant for your father. And as lieutenant I'll give you the permission that you need. No sweat! Done and Done!" Izaya laughed patting Itazura on the shoulder. "But if you still need to go by your home, let's make it quick. I want to try to be able to patch this whole thing up sometime soon." "You're the new lieutenant!?" He barely kept his voice to a whisper. Now Itazura was utterly dumbfounded! His father was certainly a difficult man to predict, but thinking back, Itazura realized the connection. "You're the Izaya who helped pops that time against Saburo, aren't you? Come on then, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave." He didn't say it, but it was clearly obvious. Itazura's respect for his superior officer had just soared to whole new heights. His father had told him the story in detail on more than one occasion. "Haha. Yea. Those days when I was just discovering my position and him as my Captain. Boy was that embarrassing." Izaya laughed although a sense of pride could be felt through his smile. "But you're right, let's move! We don't want to miss a chance to catch that bastard and let him slip through our fingers." Izaya's voice resounded with confidence as he readied himself by jumping upon a nearby wall and looking back down to Itazura. "Itta. You've been tracking this fellow. Where do you think he would be if he escaped the Sereitei?" Bounding off with his energetic partner, happy for once to have someone partnering him that had energy for something else beyond fighting, Itazura pondered the question; giving each location his nemesis had been sighted in the last six months or so the proper thought. "... He was fond of the Northern Districts of the Rukongai. Hirukoya, one of the deepest districts of the north and Kitagun, which is the twenty-fifth district. He spent a lot of time there, stopping briefly in the districts between. But on the flip side, he liked the east as well, especially Konohagakure. Lots of powerful folks come through that last one that he was barely gave a second thought." "Hmmm....then let's head for Kitagun." Izaya responded to list given to him with a smile. "If he stops between the districts in that direction then if we head there and then to another we can knock out that district as well as any that he may be in on the way. Better safe than sorry. And besides....." Izaya's grin widened a bit before continuing. "Why would he go to a location filled with powerful people? They all have high spiritual signatures, they are extraordinarily tough, they probably won't give up the location of anyone comfirmed to be hiding among their ranks." Stopping for a moment, he pressed his palm against the side of his face. "On second thought...we're heading to Konohagakure." "Good to know we've got a plan," Itazura breathed, remembering the last time he ran off without a good one. His sister had almost died. As they chatted they came upon the Kori Estate where Itazura lived with his parents. A simple residential area of small size without complicated streets criss-crossing in all directions made navigation quite easy and straightforward, especially for someone who lived there. He had his zanpakutō threaded through his ōbi in no time at all and two firearms holstered to his array of belts within easy reach. "Now I'm ready." The black model he spun about his hand before holstering it as well. "All we can do now is hope that dome doesn't extend to the Rukongai." Or they'd be looking for the fabled needle in the haystack. "Guns huh?" Izaya laughed. "Remind me to show you a thing or two later on. Heh. I'm not just a pretty face afterall, I have some muscle under here." Chuckling he fastened his zanpakuto tighter to his back before his zanpakuto spirit manifested itself. "Oh no.....watch it Itta. She's a fiesty one." A woman dressed in what seemed to be a cowgirl's outfit with a body that would make the two young boys in front her blush with ease started to smile as she pulled in Izaya and Itazura close to her. "Now boys, don't go being so hasty. I hafta' tell ya that people are watchin' ya both. If ya don't stay clear of the creepy citizens around here then I may have to come and do some battlin for ya and we don't want that now do we?" Not giving the two a chance to answer, she smiled once more with a move devilish grin as she kissed Izaya on the lips. "Be a good boy a take care of this one. He seems like he has potential." "Pfft!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FREYA!?' Izaya cried out while jumping back and skidding along he ground, wiping his mouth of what remained of Freya's kiss. "You can't play around like that. Its not good at all..." Izaya's words were betrayed by expression which showed his delight. "She likes playing around? Scorchio!" As Izaya and the newly arrived woman conversed, the former jumping back because of a harmless kiss, Itazura spun the black pistol about his finger before throwing it behind his back and catching it with his other hand; where he then holstered it expertly. "Well, aren't you a pretty one." It wasn't a question. The way Itazura put it, it was a simple statement of fact. He said with a smile, his head inclined in respectful greeting. "I'm Itazura, but everyone calls me Zura." "Zura? I like it. Its cute and manly, most definitely fitting for a young man like yourself." Tipping her hat up as she leaned in toward Itazura, she kissed the young Shinigami on his cheek. "Now ya better be good if ya want more where that one came from." "FREYA! Just stop it..." Izaya's voiced began to trail as he looked over his zanpakuto spirit again, becoming flustered in the process. Shaking himself free of her charms, he smiled as he grabbed her rear resulting in a swift fist to his face, sending him sliding along the ground a few feet. Now blushing herself, Freya still held her fist as she yelled at the now downed Izaya. "What th'hell? Ya don't just play 'grab-ass' with a lady like that. Bad Izaya! Next time imma knock ya teeth so far down yer throat that ya gonna wish that ya were born with yer ass where ya mouth is to bypass the pain. I hope ya don't fight anyone anytime soon, I won't be available." Vanishing, Freya's aura in the area just faded away. Sighing as he rubbed his face, Izaya smiled at Itazura. "Yea...sorry about that. I have to deal with things like that occasionally. No worries though, I'm positive that she will get over it sometime soon." Itazura merely stood with his mouth agape at his newest friends actions. Even if you knew the woman, you didn't just grab them by the ass and hope for the best in public. That was a surefire way of getting your teeth blasted down your throat or a hand-print emblazoned on your cheek. "Izaya, Izaya," Itazura whispered, shaking his head. "Anyways, wanna trade zanpakutō? I think I could get along with Freya well." "Heh. I wouldn't trade my partner for the world." Izaya smiled as he stroked the sword on his back. "And besides, don't let her flirtatious nature fool you. She has turned me down everytime I've asked her on a date. I count 49 but that's only this week alone." Donning a more serious expression, Izaya looked back toward their destination. "Ok I think its time that we got a move on." "You just aren't going about it the right way," Itazura replied, taking to the air where he levitated. "But yeah, time to move." The two began their journey again, their figures flashing across the sky. "If push comes to shove, it might help knowing what Raiden's capable of. For one, he's got two zanpakutō and uses lightning Kidō like it's going outta fashion." "Tch." Izya cringed for a moment as he turned to look at Itazura. "Lightning Kidō huh? I only know some Kidō that my friend Meru Mutsumi taught to me, so that puts me at a disadvantage to begin with, not to mention that he has TWO zanpakutō? What in the world!? This seems like some sort of whacked out game show where luck is not on our side today." Looking at Itazura, Izaya chuckled a bit. "Hey Itta. You have some skill with the sword right? And your gunmanship. So we're looking at a total of 5 weapons versus his two. I think we have a bit of an advantage going into a fight if it comes down to it. Hopefully we can get him to come with us peacefully without much of a struggle." "No chance of that. If he thinks we're on to him at all, we'll end up like Tedasuke." Who was still recovering from his injuries. "That leaves fighting and against Raiden? My swordsmanship won't hold up long. I'm only in my first year at the academy and, to top it off, the training I did do wasn't focused on the sword. But I can do this..." his words where followed by the young Kori clansmen peeling back the left sleeve of his jacket, revealing a silver-white piece of cloth with a small brace around the wrist that stopped at his armpit. He twisted the brace clockwise once, then back twice counter-clockwise, and then pulled the cloth from his arm; where he dropped it into his jackets inside pocket. "You'll notice why I did that in an hours time. But, before we do meet him, it doesn't matter how many weapons we have, Zaya. Raiden's Shuiro Hime is a defensive zanpakutō that uses bunched scales to defend him against harm. Sorairo Kōtaishi follows the same theme, only it deals with offense, and distance isn't much of a problem for either weapon. Our one advantage is surprise and numbers." "So.....you're telling me, he has a defense and an offense zanpakuto? Do you know if he is capable of using both at the same time, if he is then we may have a problem." Stopping and looking back at Itazura, Izaya's jaw dropped "WAIT A SECOND! You're only in your first year!? What in the world is Kori thinking!? Why would he tell me to bring you along? No offense pal, but I don't know if you were the best bet for the job. Maybe we should have gotten a few more people to come with us just in case. Oh well...." Frowning, Izaya tusseled his hair with both hands in frustration. "GAH!!!! Since we're already here let's make sure we bring it to him hard! We'll knock him down by force and bring him back to interrogate about this dome." Itazura had once thought the same way Izaya was now. In a sense he was right. There were many people in the Gotei 13 way more qualified and way more powerful, yet none had managed to do what Itazura and his sister had managed. "You are right, of course, but tell me this. Why are Mariko and I the only two of those sent to spy on Raiden who haven't either turned up dead, or been put in the 4th Division with altered memories and near fatal wounds? I can assure you, no one else in the Gotei 13 knows the truth about Raiden's dealings, or his powers; which is of more help to you now than an army, especially with everyone busy running around like headless chickens because of this dome. And yes, he can use both at the same time, but only at half strength. Another advantage. Besides," a whirl of silver-hued energy danced around Itazura's palm, "I've got my own surprises." Izaya would probably recognize that technique. "Wait a sec!? That light! Isn't that Kor-I mean you're father's technique?" Izaya was amazed the youngster would be able to produce such a powerful move at a young age. Thinking back to what Itta said before the light display, Izaya smiled. "In any case, you're right. There must be some sort of reason Kori chose you. You know what Itta..." Izaya flashed a grin and gace a thumbs up that signified his belief in his comerade. "..I have faith in you and I. Together I'm sure we will b able to topple anyone who gets in our way. And besides, I still have to meet that sister of yours." The last of Izaya's words trailed off into a faint mumble as he began to giggle. Itazura caught the surprised look on Izaya's face and immediately felt proud. And why shouldn't he? He'd done what very few people amongst his clan had done - gained the Rei Furashuu at an early age when even his cousins had doubted his readiness. If anything they'd agreed to his training request just to toughen him up a bit. "Mariko... I wish she were here." That went without saying. She was his sister and best friend. "Maybe if we play our cards right we'll both get to see her after this." Suprised his companion heard him, Izaya jumped up slightly before smiling back at his new found friend. "I felt like its been ages since we picked back up, let's continue shall we?" Seemed like Izaya's words were aimed at the gods that controlled their movements. " Speeding through the countryside, Izaya and Itazura raced toward their first suspected location before stopping just outside of its borders. "Ok..first thing's first. We scout out the area, look for any traces of Raiden before just charging in blindly. Ok Itta?" Izaya's voice was filled with pride as he spoke to Itazura as his Captain had once spoken to him on their first mission together. "Sure. Just don't try anything on your own." The district of Konohagakure had changed little since Itazura's last visit. The area was quite well of, with many middle-class souls therein and little crime to be had. A lot of the Seireitei's Shinigami visited it when off-duty, as did others not affiliated with the Soul Society. It was as good a place to start as any. "Stay sharp," Itazura advised, suddenly serious. "We don't know how much of this he planned. For all we know we could be playing into his hands." "I haven't been here much or at all really for that matter." Izaya whispered to his partner as he looked around the area trying to not gain any unwanted attention. "So I'll let you take point on this one. If anything should go wrong, like spotting Raiden, don't pounce on him. It would be better if we try to trail him first to see if he could lead us to anything that could help remove this dome." "Sure," Itazura said back as he weaved his way through the crowd as he and Izaya entered the area proper. The place had a certain feel to it that made Itazura's hair stand up on end. He felt like everyone was watching him, each eye weighing and considering. "... Wait a second..." He pointed to a figure in the distance, hooded and cloaked. The figure was only visible briefly before vanishing up an adjoining street, but Itazura was after it almost immediately. "C'mon, Izaya!" "Hu-what!?" Sprinting after Itazura, Izaya gave chase as well. "You saw that hooded figure too? Geez! The way they were making their way through this crowd seems like either its Raiden or someone that knows something important that was tipped off by someone else. Either way, its best if we catch and question them." Jumping to a nearby roof, Izaya tried to spot the hooded figure, but to no avail. "Tch. I gotta keep moving." Keeping pace with Itazura, Izaya maintained his aerial view of the area to keep a look out. "Itta! You see anything!?" Itazura done more than see the figure. He bounced himself off a nearby wall, which took him into the sky, where he quickly changed his angle of trajectory through use of the Rei Furashuu. A silver flash, small and barely noticeable, but large enough to accomplish its goal, sent Itazura hurtling straight into the figure; where he tackled it to the floor! "I've finally got you, you scheming...!" He dragged the hood away and...... went white-faced immediately! A girl lay below him. He could tell because he could feel breasts beneath him. Her blue hair was visible and those blue eyes where accusing. "Zura!? She exclaimed. "Get off me!" He did, and no matter how he tried, an explanation wouldn't come. His mouth moved quickly enough, but no sound came out. "Well? You wanna explain why you come flying out of nowhere, tackling me to the floor!?" Itazura looked like he wanted to disappear. Anywhere would be better than here right now. "... Heh... hey sis." He finally said pathetically. "Yeah, about that... Blame Izaya! It was all his fault!" He even managed a glare for Izaya, but that glare was more pleading than accusing. It said "Throw me a lifeline here, please". The look the girl cast the man Itazura pointed out was far from pleased. "Uh...well...you see...what had happened was...." Izaya was trembling as he looked down at Itazura with a look that said 'I'm going to completely remodel your face if we both make it through this' ''Clasping his hands together, Izaya bowed toward the woman in front of him in an attempt to earn forgiveness before he himself was destroyed. "What happened was....I saw a glimpse of your face. The beauty I saw was so mesmerizing that I ordered my pal here to assist me in catching up to her and getting a better look. Overzealous he may be, but it was all for the good of our friendship as he wanted to help me in any way that he could to find happiness in this world. And let me say, I do believe that all of our hardships have paid off as the beautiful angel in front of me is something not of this world. Your beauty is beyond comparison with anything I have ever laid eyes upon before." Izaya hoped his flattery would get him and Itazura out of this situation as well as hoping she would realize that he wasn't lying about one word. Itazura looked stricken, yet even he had to marvel at Izaya's quick wit. He'd done it countless times before to get off the hook with girls. Most where suckers for a good compliment, and the ones Izaya where rimming off would hopefully do the trick. When he looked at Mariko... he wasn't so sure, though. Her face was unreadable. She merely looked at Izaya with a slight lessening of that far from pleased expression, Itazura forgotten, before waving her hand and smiling. "... I guess I can forgive you. You certainly had a good enough reason." What? Couldn't a girl stroke their own ego every now and then? "And I suppose I can forgive you as well." Itazura heaved the biggest sigh in his life to date. From behind his sister he flashed Izaya a thumbs-up, a grin betraying his happiness. "But that doesn't explain why you're here in the first place. Let me guess: father? I knew it. I take it your looking for any information on this dome?" Amazing how quickly she came to that conclusion. Still pleased that his excuse worked, Izaya was stumbled by the fact that he had placed the seed of romance in Mariko. Coming back to reality he smiled. "Why yes my darling. We are searching for any information we can find as well as trying to find Raiden. And from what I heard, you three have quite a history. But do not fret, I, Izaya Masaharu will be here to have your back....not to mention looking at your back side." The last of Izaya's word were covered in mumble. "In any case, may I ask...what are YOU doing here?" Mariko seemed pleased with Izaya's words, yet right here and now wasn't the best time. She drew the two into a nearby alleyway, where she looked around. Content they hadn't been noticed she ducked inside, before rounding on her brother and Izaya. "You both wander in here, without so much as a clue, hoping to find ''him!? What would you have done had you found him? What if he had help?" Itazura began to speak, then came up with nothing. She was right, damn her! "See what I mean? Besides, If Raiden is here, then he's hid himself well. I've been here since that dome went up. Father found me just before he went to the Captain's meeting, and had me eavesdrop from the roof. I came here afterwards." "... You used your zanpakutō, didn't you?" Itazura asked. She had only recently manifested her Shikai, yet the timing was perfect, it seemed. "Hm? She has a shikai and you don't?" Izaya smirked as he tried to hold back his laughter while pointing at Itazura. "What's the deal with that? Wait....more importanty..." Turning to look at Mariko before continuing, "What's a beautiful woman like you Shikai's ability?" Izaya was perpexed as to why Kori didn't seem to mention his daughter at all in a situation like this. "Yeah, but I've got the Rei Furashuu." Mariko still hadn't manifested it yet, but she was getting close. "I can show you," Mariko said to Izaya, over the top of her brother. "Can you see it yet? Hayakuchi." The alleyway was illuminated in a bright blue flash. When it receded, leaving Itazura half blind, Mariko was nowhere to be seen. Mere seconds later she returned, smiling. "I just had a nice refreshing drink at home." "Instantaneous movement between two points," Itazura said. "That's Hayakuchi's power. She can make the trip from our home in the Seireitei to Nishiendo in the Rukongai in a matter of seconds." Was it understandable that he was a little jealous? "That's how I got here from the Captain's meeting in no time at all." Mariko beamed from ear-to-ear. Izaya's eyes glistened in amazement. "Ooooooh!!! That's AWESOME!! That means you must be the perfect person for assassinations, messages that need to be sent out, and various other things like that. Hm..so whe you manifest Ray Furyshoe? Or....whatever its called, then you'll be ready to inflict some serious damage on some people." Looking back at Itazura, Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Hm...Itta. What do you think your shikai will be?" He had to think a minute. His relationship with his zanpakutō was poor at best. All he really knew was that it was a "he". "No clue... but probably something similar. We're quite alike, after all." But even that didn't make it certain. "I'd ask to see yours too, Izaya," Mariko interrupted, "but I think we should try and find you-know-who? If we're lucky we'll be fit to get the drop on him." Where she planned to put the 'assassination' part Izaya mentioned into direct practice. If she couldn't manage that she'd certainly injure him enough to be capture. "Oh yea. The mission, whoops I completely forgot for a moment." Izaya chuckled as he blushed. "And well Mari, when we find Raiden, you'll see Freya in action first-hand." He then winked at Itazura as his new friend had bore witness to the impossibly complex and flirtatious zanpakuto spirit Izaya had. "Well then. Mari, couldn't you view this entire town in an instant and let us know if you find anything suspicious? That would be the first step. But remember, don't engage him on your own. We are a team and so we will act as a team." For a change, Izaya actually began to show some leadership qualities. Which Itazura was thankful for. He was starting to think they'd begin wandering around aimlessly without any direction. "Hey Mariko-" she was gone in a puff of white smoke and a flash of blue light "-and there she goes!" When she returned she had a pair of binoculars dangling from a piece of cord around her neck. "I think he's an idiot." She said at last. "He's fighting with someone -- hooded and cloaked -- on the outskirts of the district." "Hooded and cloaked... Nanashi...?" Itazura whispered, looking as perplexed as his sister. "Are we going?" Mariko asked of Izaya. "I can take us all there in one jump." "Uh..s-sure!" Izaya was perplexed as to why Raiden would be fighting someone when he should have known that there would be a search party after him by now. "Let's move quickly!" Itazura wasn't convinced. Mariko hadn't been with him when he'd seen his zanpakutō in action, though she was knowledgeable in them at least. He followed when Mariko disappeared. The trio re-appeared a small distance away from where Raiden was supposedly fighting. It was true enough though. Raiden was fighting... someone in a black cloak, though something about it rubbed Itazura the wrong way. "See? I told you. Strange, right?" Mariko said. That was putting it lightly. Itazura had always been good at working out puzzles -- he often looked for the smallest details. And his senses right now where telling him that Raiden wasn't down there. "... That isn't Raiden. The spiritual signature's similar sure... but slightly different all the same. If I was a gambling man, I'd say we've walked into a trap." "You two form up with me!" Izaya shouted to Mariko and Itazura making note that he did not feel the same presence from these figures as he once did from Raiden. "We better be careful, I don't like the feeling of this right now." Looking at his new friends, Izaya smiled. "As the new lieutenant, I order you both to make a break for it if things get hairy. I will stay behind and handle it to make sure you both get away." Mariko fell into her place on Izaya's left with Itazura on his right. Following Izaya's orders she laughed to herself though. "Maybe you forgot, but we aren't official members of any division, Izaya, and we're here by our father's orders." "So we'll be staying through the fire and the flames," Itazura finished. "Come what may. A captains orders supersede a lieutenants, after all. Sorry, but you won't get rid of us that easy, Zaya." Brother and sister may not be the strongest duo in the wide world, but they knew where their loyalties lay. "Lead on, boss-man." Itazura motioned as he drew his zanpakutō; a motion Mariko echoed. "If that is Raiden, then I know how he attacks, so I'll have your back." No More Favors Smiling as he realized his captain's commands outrank his own Izaya nodded. "Right then. We'll do this as a team. So much for my heroic moment...." Sighing to himself, Izaya cheered right back up. "Ok. Itta! Mari! Get ready!" Speeding toward the unknown figure, Izaya drew his nodachi. "Hold it right there! No one make a move! State your name and your business here immediatly! Or I will be forced to take you in for questioning." The figures ceased their battle and drew themselves up to their full height, which was the first indication Itazura needed. They'd walked right into a trap. The two turned their attention towards the group and Itazura took several steps back as his eyes went wide. "You...!" He said to the man on the far right. This was like some bad dream! "...Yoshinari Yasuhiro...!" The man responded with a laugh that sounded like a piece of chalk being scrapped down a blackboard. He threw aside his hood and cloak and revealed a head of graying brown hair, hard grey eyes, a green haori reminiscent of Captain's garb, a baggy white kosode and a pair of black hakama. Completing his uniform was a pair of simple waraji and white tabi. "... So, you still cling to life, boy? You're more resilient than I thought." He disappeared once and re-appeared to Itazura's right. With one slash of his zanpakutō Itazura's defenses were shattered and he was barreled over, where Yoshinari kicked him square in the chest. "No Captain-Generals to save you this time, boy." Mariko was frozen to the spot. "I couldn't even follow him!" "''Tch." Izaya could only stand back helplessly as he watched this man treat Itazura like a ragdoll. Shaking the fear off, he charged in knowing he couldn't do much, but was willing to try anyhow. "No, but ''I'm ''here. And I won't let you hurt my friends!" Izaya cried out as he slashed at the ground in order to create some space. "Now. Back off and ''you won't get hurt." "Rei..." The opening Izaya made was all Itazura needed, "Furashuu!" A silver veil of energy engulfed Yoshinari completely, and also revealed his companion as nothing more than a convincing clone; who was obliterated outright. "I'm not the same kid you stabbed three months ago." The Sansōzoku had made sure of that. "This guys no stronger than a lieutenant," "But don't kill him," Mariko added as she released her zanpakutō again. "This man is the father of Raiden, so it stands to reason that he will know where his son is." "No stronger than a lieutenant huh?" Izaya grinned a bit before stepping back. "Itta. Mari. Form up. Follow my lead!" Charging toward the man, he swung his large Nodachi overhead in order to throw the man off balance if he were to dodge allowing the others to take advantage. "You overestimate your chances," Yoshinari replied casually. He didn't seem worried in the least about fighting a battle three-on-one. In fact he seemed excited at the prospect. Preparing himself for battle, Yoshinari drew his katana and intercepted Izaya; but blurred at the last minute. His after-image phased through him and the real Yoshinari cut a shallow cut into Itazura's shoulder-blades! "See? You are- what!?" Mariko used her Shikai to rapidly transport herself to Izaya's location, and then back again at Yoshinari's exposed flank, so that Izaya's initial attack would succeed regardless. Dodge as he might, but Itazura had turned and grasped his sword-arm. "Try it," Itazura goaded. Smiling as he readied his blade again, Izaya made sure Itazura was ok before looking back at Yoshinari. "Heh. Looks like the odds aren't in your favor pal. Its best to just give up now before we have to harm you." Knowing that his opponent wouldn't do so easily, Izaya charged in, bringing his sword around his body in a circular motion, using its large build to attempt to cleave Yoshinari in two. Mid-way through Izaya's motion Yoshinari guessed his intentions and attempted to dodge, only for Mariko to appear at his side and kick him right back into harms way! Izaya's blade impacted the elders side and the sound of cracking bones sounded. Itazura released his grip and watched as Yoshinari was sent skidding back, his side a ruin. Itazura took a black glove from his pocket and donned it on right hand, where he then drew a cylindrical-shaped hilt from an inner pocket. A blade composed of blue reishi appeared from the hilt, and Itazura's spiritual force rose in response. "Time to end this, I think." With help from Mariko he landed a strike against Yoshinari's arm, which he rose in an attempt to block. "Heh. Bad move. This is a Seele Schneider. It's designed to rob you of your energy." Reishi gushed from Yoshinari's body the longer the blade touched him, and when Itazura finally retreated via flash step, their enemy had dropped to his knees. The loss of his reiryoku coupled with the injury Izaya inflicted proved to be too much. "... Damn you...!" Yoshinari slumped to the floor, clearly unconscious. "HELL YEA!!!" Izaya exclaimed, surprised yet happy of the outcome of their impromptu teamwork. "Looks like we were able to subdue this guy after all. Heh. Mari tie him up, Itta come here for a sec." Not giving the two a chance to respond, Izaya pulled Itazura a good bit away before striking him in his wound. "Is that a Seele Schneider!? Why in the world do you have one? Do you have any idea how ddangerous a weapon that is, not just to the opponent but to ourselves as well. You saw how much of an effect it had, what if you had destroyed his soul as well!? Huh? What then? Those weapons are that of those who ruin the balance of Soul Society. I don't know where you got it, but get rid of it!" Izaya displayed a mixture of emotion being fright, curiosity, anger, and more yet he knew that he couldn't report this part to anyone in fear of what might happen to Itazura. Mariko merely went about the task she'd been set. She blinked back to her home for the rope and returned to hear the tail-end of Izaya's concerns. Taken aback Itazura floundered for an answer before finally sighing, accompanied with a shrug of his shoulders that was almost Shin-esque. "Hardly that surprising," he began in a low and calm voice, "and yes I know how dangerous they can be, Zaya. I got it from a friend in Heisekai. But you've got nothing to worry about." Somehow he didn't quite believe himself. "At worst I'd have burnt the powers out of him, which would have benefited the spiritual realms more than you can know." Yoshinari had helped spark a civil war in Heisekai. "Besides, I think I just proved I can control it and myself. I could've killed him if I'd wanted to... and believe me, I've got plenty of reason." Mariko bound Yoshinari in the rope and followed that with three consecutive binding spells just to make sure. "Show him," she said to her brother. So he he did. He shed his jacket and shirt to reveal a jagged scar where his heart was, the wound mirrored on his back where it had originally pierced. "He was lucky. Yoshinari did that." Mariko continued. "Tch." Izaya was astounded such a wound was placed yet Itazura still stood in front of him. Ruffling his hair in confusion, Izaya groaned loudly toward the sky, causing his voice to echo through the area. "Fine. I'm trusting you Itta. If you think you can control it, then I won't stop you." His characteristic smile came across his face. "Sorry about the hassle. I had a bad experience with a Quincy once. That was not a day I will ever forget." A dark look followed the last of his words before he regained his composure and looked over at Yoshinari. "Soooooo, how should we go about questioning this guy? We need to find Raiden and he's our best source at the moment." "Shin," brother and sister said together. Mariko only laughed afterwards, while Itazura shook his head. "As I was saying," Mariko continued on, "we should take him to Shin. The last I heard he was with Captain Kawakaze." "Captain who?" Itazura asked confused. "I believe you called her Pretty Kakyoku." Mariko jibed. "Oh, yeah! She ignored me completely." He said saddened. "But whatever. Not important! We should head back with this-" he kicked Yoshinari in the ribs and grinned "-that felt good. Anyways, you know a Quincy? I've never met one in my life. What they like? It true they rip the spiritons off your back?" Izaya sneered at Itazura, directing the flow of the conversation elsewhere. "Ah. The Captains, smart move. They should most definitely have some questions for this guy. If anything, I believe they will be able to draw out the information we need to track down Raiden and finally solve the puzzle of this crazy dome." "I heard they look like turkeys," Itazura continued. "Like big turkeys. Giant, deformed ones, with glasses. You know what? I'm never eating a turkey again." "I can take us back right now," Mariko supplied, ignoring her brother completely. "The Fourth Division? Or straight to where Shin is right now?" Shaking his head at Itazura, Izaya turned to look back at Mariko. "To the Fourth Division. I'm sure we should try to heal him up a bit in order to even get anything from him in the first place." Itazura's eyebrow shot up on his head as if to say "you say that likes it my fault". But before he could say another word, Mariko whisked the entire party to the room in the Fourth Division Mariko had tracked her uncles reiatsu to. Shin's eyes fell on his niece, nephew, young Izaya, and a man tied up with ropes and Kidō spells as they appeared from out of nowhere in a flash of blue light that nearly blinded him. Shin, on the other hand, was sitting on a toilet seat with a newspaper hiding his privates. He cleared his throat with the appearance of calm. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He hit Itazura on the head with the toilet brush! The group bolted. "Can we never talk about this again?" Itazura asked. "Agreed." Izaya said as he covered his mouth trying not to vomit. "I need some decent images in my head now. Let's go find Captain Kawakaze." She wasn't far away thankfully. Mariko transported them a slight distance, knocked on a door, and entered when beckoned. "Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am, but we needed to see you urgently." Mariko said respectfully. "Suck up," Itazura jibed before kicking the "urgent matter" in the ribs. "Oh? Who's this?" Captain Kawakaze answered as she begun to turn around and eye the unconcious man. "A guest?" "Not exactly. This guy attacked us out in the Rukongai and we think he may have some information on the dome and the whereabouts of Raiden and maybe even Shori Keihatsu." Izaya responded in turn. "We figured it would be best to bring him to the Captains for an interrogation." Nodding ever so slightly, Captain Kawakaze sighed. "Good work you three. Us Captains will take it from here, you all go get some rest." "Rest? I don't think so." Itazura replied. It seemed Mariko shared his stance on the matter, for she was standing by her brothers side. "You need eyes and ears, right? Mariko and I can travel faster than anyone else, and I know my father would appreciate the help." "Let's go, Zura." Mariko and Itazura vanished in a flash of blue light before another word could be said. "... Idiots," Shin whispered as he entered. "But regardless, they are right. We need all the help we can get, sadly. And those two have their uses. Now," and he hauled the captive across the floor and threw him into one of the chairs. "Did I hear someone say something about interrogation?" He cracked his knuckles loudly. Removing the gag from his mouth and sitting the captive in a nearby chair, Kakyoku proceeded to smack him severely across the face several times as her hand motions seemed to become nothing more than a blur. "Please wake-up for questioning." As the onslaught continued, the captive seemed to be getting more harm done to him the process. "Shin-san...he isn't responding." Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:RazeOfLight Category:Storylines Category:Soul Society arc Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)